


Bookshelf And Kisses

by FixedStarAnnie416



Series: What Happened In College [1]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Farrier, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega!Collins, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Sex in a library
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixedStarAnnie416/pseuds/FixedStarAnnie416
Summary: 图书馆里来一发的PWP，色情女大学生的垃圾脑洞。⚠️注意：ABO、Public sex、Oral sex、Anal sex(我尽力不要了但还是会出现的)OOC





	Bookshelf And Kisses

      柯林斯现在后悔极了。  
      他跑到图书馆的古典文学区来就是为了躲他那个已经冷战了五天的男朋友，但鬼知道为什么他会在这里恰好遇到这个最不想见到的人，他现在恨不得把十分钟前的自己狠狠地揍两拳让他清醒点。  
      他从没遇上过这么尴尬的时刻，接收到法瑞尔的目光的那一刻就失去了正常思考的能力，他能做的只有紧紧地捏住了手里的书，在还没太看清他这几天心心念念但又破口大骂过无数次的男朋友的样子，身体先于大脑做出了决定，毫不迟疑的扭过头，迈开腿大步向门口走去。  
      他准备落荒而逃。  
      但法瑞尔可没有那么贴心的体谅他现在尴尬又紧张的心情，他仅仅只是用了平时上课的语气，就生生地截住了柯林斯的步伐。  
      他说：“柯林斯，要是不停下你期末的实验课就直接挂科。”  
      这下吓得可怜的金发男孩儿不只停下了，还差点因为重心不稳摔在自己男朋友面前。堪堪站稳身子，连头也不敢回的只好继续蹂躏手里的课本。法瑞尔没再说话了，两人之间的沉默让柯林斯紧张得冒汗。  
      低着头使劲眨了眨漂亮的蓝眼睛，努力让自己不要这么快就害怕的哭出来，如同等待着审判的柯林斯一动也不敢动，不过他的脑子倒是慢慢的恢复了工作。  
      所以，这一切到底是怎么发展成这样的？

  
      一切都是因为五天前两人发生的争吵。  
      起因不过就是柯林斯回宿舍取东西，撞上了一直针对他的小子再一次出言不逊，问他是不是又要去为了几个学分去卖屁股，他对这种冲突毫无兴趣，但本来兴冲冲赶着去法瑞尔家过周末的他却一下没了兴致。  
      经过也只是他闷闷不乐的跟男朋友回了家，发现他不对劲的法瑞尔仅仅是哄了两下就放弃了，他觉得他的男孩需要时间和空间来处理自己的问题。但最终看着到了晚上还是开心不起来的柯林斯，法瑞尔还是决定说点什么来让他的宝贝儿开心起来。  
      结果却是在两人愤怒的吵完架，沉默了两分钟后，柯林斯生着气但强忍着泪水冲出充满了法瑞尔强势的alpha信息素的房子，顺手狠狠地甩上了门。  
      柯林斯保证自己不是真的想要对法瑞尔发那么大脾气，冷静下来的他甚至都能想通法瑞尔建议他下学期搬出宿舍住到他家里的理由，绝不是当时点燃他怒火的什么想要让他做自己身边没主见的omega，只是想让他帮家里人减少点花销。但那天晚上的柯林斯，脑子里全是因为那一句挑衅而引发的胡思乱想。

 

      他知道这次吵架是自己的错，但吵起来嗓门比自家alpha还大的他才不会主动向法瑞尔低头，几天里只靠他的好伙伴帮他打听他老师的消息。所以这五天里他们都没再见过面，直到误打误撞地在最不可能遇见熟人的地方遇到了法瑞尔，周围的学生还因为这个低气压的alpha全跑光了，就剩他一个人，连跑都没的跑。

      背对着法瑞尔的柯林斯愧疚的低着头，盯着自己的鞋尖紧张地等待着下文。课本在他手里快被捏成了废纸，手心里出的汗也浸潮了纸张。现在的他实际上跟他手里的书也没什么两样：肉肉的脸因为皱紧的眉头而皱巴巴的，脖子后面因为出汗变得湿漉漉。  
      在一片沉默里，柯林斯屏息凝神，但他首先等来的，是法瑞尔烟草味的信息素。几乎是瞬间他就感觉到不舒服了，他讨厌被信息素制服，没拿书的手握成了拳头：“不要信息素，法瑞尔。”  
      点到名字的人并没有就此收敛，法瑞尔盯着男朋友金色的后脑，慢慢地开了口：“我知道，柯林斯，听我说。”  
      有些不安的男孩儿强忍下心理的不适，虽然他对于利用信息素压制他的行为极其反感，但不可否认的是，作为被标记过的omega，自己alpha的信息素确实会让他变得更加顺从，意识到这一点的这让柯林斯更加的难受了。  
      “上次是我不对。”法瑞尔的声音继续从身后传来，但这句是柯林斯没有预料到的。他以为法瑞尔会像别人口中典型的alpha一样强迫omega顺从，完全没想到他居然会主动认错，柯林斯惊讶得瞪大了眼睛，心里五味杂陈，站在原地不知道该如何反应。  
      “是我没有照顾到你的感受。”听着自己惹生气的男朋友还在把不属于他的错往身上揽，柯林斯心都碎了，他恨不得立刻扭过头冲过去抱住自怨自艾的男朋友。但他想到两人之前的处境，只是挪动了一下步子，没料到引来了法瑞尔更大的反应。  
      “求你别走，柯林斯。”这一句恳求完全打碎了年轻男孩儿的伪装，像他这样的情感经历不多又容易心软的omega，有哪个能受得了自家alpha这样的示弱？柯林斯几乎是下一秒就冲过去将法瑞尔抱进了怀里，原本拿在手里的书也直接被扔在了地上。  
      法瑞尔眼疾手快的张开胳膊接住了冲过来的高个儿男孩儿，比他高了半头的柯林斯把头埋在了他的肩上。他感受到身上收紧的胳膊，柯林斯抱的很紧，不用想就知道他已经把脸在法瑞尔肩膀上压皱了。  
      时隔五天再一次回到自家alpha熟悉的怀抱里，心甘情愿的嗅着法瑞尔令人心安的信息素味道，满足的柯林斯把这几天的情绪都宣泄了出来。  
      法瑞尔感受到怀里大个子的颤抖，知道他是又哭了。omega总是容易情绪波动，他赶紧抬手抚上了怀中自己的omega的后颈，拇指与食指轻轻揉捏着脖子后面的软肉，这么揉了几下，柯林斯果然抖得没那么厉害了。  
      看到成效的法瑞尔稍微偏过头将嘴唇印在了脸旁的侧颈上，温柔地吮吻着白嫩的脖颈，柯林斯又开始发起了抖，他继续在亲吻中加上了舌头，湿漉漉地舔吻着散着香气的脖子，越来越接近后颈的腺体。  
      柯林斯这下终于感觉到什么不对了，后颈开始发热，身体里有什么也开始燃烧起来了。他松开法瑞尔，但他并没有获得自由，反而被抱得更紧。这下他发了慌，试图推开法瑞尔，但他在力量上永远也比不过这个健硕的alpha，他的挣扎完全是徒劳的。  
      “松开我，法瑞尔。”他不抱什么希望的开口，刚哭过还带着些许软糯的鼻音。  
      “嘘，宝贝儿，安静。”法瑞尔带上点强硬的语气命令着，手上却温柔地顺了顺柯林斯脑后金色的毛发。趁着放松了后颈的禁锢，柯林斯抬起头尝试着挣脱，但被法瑞尔半途截住狠狠地按住了后脑，压向自己。  
      柯林斯还没反应过来就被吻住了，法瑞尔的嘴唇温暖而柔软地磨蹭着他的，不时吮吸着他稍厚的下唇，但柯林斯有点害怕。他当然会害怕，他害怕被别人看到在图书馆跟自己的老师搞这些事情，害怕丢人，害怕再一次被针对，但法瑞尔对这些完全没反应，他甚至把舌头伸进柯林斯嘴里舔起了上颚。  
      柯林斯试图推开法瑞尔，显而易见这是不可能的，但他的嘴被松开了。  
      “不要，在图书馆会被看到……”他意识到这个后脸腾的红了起来。被法瑞尔紧紧抱着的他几乎是蹭着那性感诱人的嘴唇说话的，又被自己老师那双绿眼睛盯住，他的脸变得更红了。  
      “没事。”法瑞尔的目光越过肩头看向古典文学区的门口，他们离门非常远，这个地方平时也没什么人会来。  
      不再犹豫的法瑞尔再一次压下了柯林斯吻上了那带着omega香气的唇，他舔舐着那红润的唇瓣，不时用牙齿轻轻地啃咬着，然后猛地深入，将柯林斯不满的惊呼吞进肚子，他的舌尖在温热的口腔内与另一条舌头纠缠着，感受着内部的环境变得更加潮湿，最后在刮过湿软的侧壁后退了出去，已经有些晕的柯林斯还不满足地吮了一口退出的舌头作挽留。  
      他们继续接着吻，柯林斯双手已经摸上了法瑞尔的后背，他缓缓松开了对柯林斯的钳制，双手捧着他的脸，轻轻吻着他的脸颊和眼睛，一边将人往书架后面带。  
      现在他们躲在门口完全看不到的书架后，法瑞尔向下继续亲吻，柯林斯昂起头露出白嫩脆弱的脖颈，放下不安享受了起来，甚至发出了诱人的呻吟。法瑞尔两手也没闲着，摸索着解开身前人的扣子，伸手去爱抚着omega光滑的皮肤，他的拇指蹭过粉嫩的乳尖，那里很快就硬了起来，在微凉的空气中发着颤。法瑞尔没让它们等太久，俯身吻住了柯林斯精致的凸起，舌尖毫不留情的舔弄，在乳晕上画着圈。伸手揪住了胸前人的头发，柯林斯的呻吟声随着这样的挑逗变得越来越响，他醉人的威士忌味信息素也逐渐扩散在了空气中。他能感觉到自己后穴已经完全湿了，温热的液体从渴望的甬道中流出来，他现在需要法瑞尔将他填满，于是他揪起还在舔弄他的alpha，满面潮红的眯着眼睛吐出糯糯的恳求：“法瑞尔，我想要你。”  
      “做错事的坏孩子得不到礼物的。”法瑞尔没有正面回应他直白的请求，反而一边解开皮带，将柯林斯的手引向自己的下身，一边调戏起他现在几乎昏了头的学生。柯林斯循着自己的omega本能顺从地撸动起了法瑞尔已经硬挺的阴茎，他知道这次是他的错，看向那双灰绿色的眼睛时也带了点委屈，他想要法瑞尔想的快疯了，但目前看来这不太容易，但他有个不错的计划。  
      柯林斯扶着法瑞尔蹲了下去，两手拽下了碍事的裤子。alpha粗长的阴茎弹出来堪堪擦过他的脸颊，原本就潮红一片的脸又沾上了透明的前液显得更加色情。握住面前火热的阴茎，柯林斯只想这玩意儿赶快进入到自己的后穴去，几日的空虚让他现在更加渴望被填满，但他现在能做的只有将它塞进嘴里，努力的收缩口腔，再配上有些艰难的吞吐。  
      “柯林斯，你不用……”漂亮的金发被一只手用力的抓住，像是要将他扯远，但柯林斯毫不领情，固执的将嘴里粗硬的肉棒吞得更深。这是完全的自讨苦吃，很快他就被呕吐感逼得控制不住的收缩喉咙。他听见了法瑞尔享受的呻吟出声，甚至还带着两句脏话，对自己不甚满意的柯林斯这才吐出了嘴里的阴茎转而侧着头送上了几个亲吻。  
      法瑞尔快要被这个小家伙并不太熟捻的口交逼疯了，他拉着这个被信息素冲昏了头脑的omega站起来，粗鲁地脱下他的裤子，一只手伸向臀缝中探入了已经湿软得一塌糊涂的后穴，轻松地深入了两根手指戳刺着，完全不受阻碍地甚至搅动出了水声，听到了肩头上传来轻声的呻吟，他又加入一根手指在穴口处抽插，另一只手扶着软软的腰际，感受到堵不住的液体开始争先恐后的顺着他的手指从身体里溢出。  
      好在他的柯林斯今天穿了条宽松的裤子，他两下就把这限制行动的布料拽下来扔在一旁，双手扶住柯林斯两条光洁白嫩的长腿将他直接抱了起来，瞬间腾空的不平衡逼得他只能抱住法瑞尔的脖子把自己挂在他身上，这样的姿势让他翘起的阴茎在穴口旁磨蹭但无法插入，急红了眼的omega直接伸手握住圆润的头部挤进了自己的后穴。  
      熟悉的被填满的感觉让他发出满足的喟叹，放松了心情之后也放松了手臂，下落的距离让他几乎完全吞进了这粗大的阴茎，控制着放松后穴的肌肉更好地承受下这一切，手忙脚乱的撑住背后的某一层书架，就迎面撞上了法瑞尔挺腰抽插的第一波进攻。  
      这下顶得柯林斯一个激灵，后背一下下地磕在书架边缘，撞的这一整个书架都在轻微的摇晃。柯林斯配合着法瑞尔顶弄的节奏摇晃着自己的身体，试图让埋在体内的阴茎插入得更深。但掌握着主导权的alpha坏心眼的不去触碰那足以令omega欲仙欲死的前列腺处，同时也避开了他的生殖道口。得不到满足的柯林斯呜呜咽咽地又要开始流眼泪了，后背的疼痛感让他清楚地知道这是在校图书馆里，不敢发出太大声音只好哼唧地求着法瑞尔对他怜悯些。  
      “法瑞尔，法瑞尔，求你……”声调里带了哭腔，湛蓝的眼睛里盈满了泪水，没有谁能拒绝这样的请求，抱着两条长腿的法瑞尔稍微调整了一下角度，粗大的龟头就蹭上了柯林斯体内敏感的部位。没经过几下顶弄，年轻的学生就咬着嘴唇到达了高潮，夹在两人中间的粉嫩阴茎射了出来，淡色的精液有些蹭到了他老师的衣服上，法瑞尔只感觉到包裹着他的肠道痉挛的厉害，一股热流随即涌了出来。  
      仍然没有释放的阴茎从后穴抽出，脱了力的柯林斯被粗壮的胳膊放了下来，双腿发着颤的omega还没反应过来就被转过了身面对着一排排莎士比亚。法瑞尔抬手轻掐了一把白嫩的臀瓣，扶着深色的阳具再次插进了泛着水光的小穴。  
      柯林斯被突然的插入顶的只能在书架上撑住自己，身后快速抽插带来的快感令他仅存的理智也即将燃烧殆尽。法瑞尔一次又一次毫不留情地碾过他肠道内的敏感点，这对于刚刚经历过一波高潮的柯林斯来说显然有点太过了。他控制不住的呻吟声越来越大，信息素的气味也更加浓郁，他完全的浸入了自己的世界，几乎忘记了身处何地，只顾着塌下腰更好地接受着法瑞尔的操干，同时昂起头发出忘情的呻吟。  
      直到被身后的人紧紧捂住了嘴柯林斯才稍微清醒了点，身后停下的动作让他的理智重回，不情愿的哼哼声被埋在了法瑞尔的手心里。  
      “嘘，你想被人发现吗？”棕发的男人靠近那颗金色的脑袋，在耳边轻声说道，年轻的omega几乎是瞬间捡回了理智，在他的手下摇了摇头。  
      但不是所有事情都像他想象的一样美好，突然从门口突然传来的脚步声将他的心完全吊了起来，柯林斯这下完全慌了，后穴也随之收紧，紧紧地箍住插在里面的阴茎。  
      “怎么是古典文学……”像是找错了藏馆一般，这个闯入者还在沿着书架往里走，对自己身处的环境毫不知情。  
      “是个什么也闻不到的beta。”躲在后排书架后的alpha一边亲吻着omega红透了的耳尖，轻声说着，一边开始缓慢又坚定地抽送着自己的阴茎。这可把柯林斯吓得够呛，摇着头想要逃离，他一点也不想被人发现自己在图书馆跟自己的老师乱搞。  
      “安妮！你到底在干嘛！我说了不是这边！”门口又出现了另一个声音，柯林斯挣扎了两下，但这对于自己脱离他健壮的alpha的钳制并没有什么作用，反而更好的刺激了屁股里那根火热的阴茎，还自己撞上了敏感的前列腺，发出了抑制不住的呻吟。  
      莽撞的闯入者没再往进走了，她三步并作两步地跑出去跟同伴汇合，尴尬的解释着“我是听到这边有声音，不过这声音听起来好像是……”  
      她的声音消失了，法瑞尔的动作又开始大了起来，他松开柯林斯的嘴，扶住他柔软的腰侧，开始大幅度的动作，omega柔软紧致的肉道吸附着他的阴茎，内里分泌出的液体从不断的从交合处被带出，被来回的摩擦弄出了细小的泡沫，已经被磨蹭的发红的肛门包裹着粗大的肉棒，随着法瑞尔的动作带出浅粉色的肠肉。  
      一手扶着书架的柯林斯被刚才的事吓得不轻，不敢发出大太声音的他只能用另一只手捂住嘴，但仍然有两声止不住的的呻吟漏出。法瑞尔俯下身舔吻着身下omega后背上被书架撞出来的红肿，又向上吻住后颈，柯林斯敏感得声音都发了颤，他想要他的alpha咬他，于是他偏头恳求着“咬我，法瑞……咬我。”  
      但法瑞尔不是心急的人，他在白皙的颈侧留下几个吻痕，就是不去触碰微微肿起的腺体。下体仍然在不断的抽送着，肉体的碰撞发出淫靡的啪啪声，轻抚着光滑的皮肤探到前面，握住柯林斯早已再次勃起的阴茎撸动着。金发男孩大声地喘着粗气，侧着头寻求亲吻，法瑞尔如他所愿地吻住，舌头闯入渴望的嘴唇模仿着性交的动作着，柯林斯吮吸着不安分的舌头，发出刺耳的水声炸响在耳旁，羞得他放弃了亲吻。  
      法瑞尔毫不在意，失去了温热的口腔后他啃咬着柯林斯长着可爱雀斑的肩头，握住小男孩儿下体的手也没停歇，听着尽力抑制但还是愈发高亢的呻吟声快速撸动起来。  
      前面的阴茎被老师握住一下下抚弄着敏感的冠状沟，后面的穴口被老师堵住一次次磨蹭过前列腺，还是个学生的柯林斯在图书馆即将被干得第二次射出来了，在法瑞尔深入了两次刮过了他的生殖道口之后，承受不住的他赶紧腾出一只手捂住前端，避免自己的精液沾到这些精装版的莎士比亚上。  
      火热的肠道因为高潮而收缩着，挤压着埋在其中的阳具，法瑞尔被这种刺激逼得缴械，温热的精液灌进了柯林斯肠道深处的同时，低下头咬住了柯林斯的后颈，信息素融合的突然刺激让他没任何准备的再次射了出来，稀薄的精液还是不负众望的落在了下层的书本上。

  
      终于收拾好一片狼藉的师生二人用光了柯林斯挎包里的一整包纸巾，穿在身上的衣服也都皱皱巴巴的，打开古典文学区所有窗户之后，两人终于能坐下来喘口气，好好地谈一下了。  
      “刚才那个女生……”柯林斯对差点暴露的事忧心忡忡。

      “那个安妮？下学期我把她调到Cillian的班。”法瑞尔毫不担心甚至打好了小算盘。

      “什么？那个带选修课超难过的‘吃人的墨菲老师’吗？”法瑞尔点点头，得意地笑了。  
      “你也太狠了吧……”柯林斯心里瑟瑟发抖，担忧起了自己的未来。

 

 

—————————————————  
彩蛋一号：周边邻国眼中的冷战。  
      “柯林斯最近跑图书馆的频率明显高了。”彼得看了看坐在身边的乔治，黑发的男孩直起背补充道：“他昨天还翘了话剧排练！”彼得又扭头看向汤米，他不置可否的点点头：“最近上课他也会走神。”说完胳膊肘戳了戳艾利克斯，长卷发男孩儿嗤之以鼻：“他以前上课走神的次数也挺多的啊，尤其是实验课，诶你别踩我，不信你问吉布森！”被点名的法国男孩缩了下脖子又摇摇头，犹豫了半天终于憋出来一句带着口音的“他最近总是生气。”说完还担忧地看了看桌边围着一圈的男孩儿们，彼得耸耸肩，笃定的说：“肯定又是因为法瑞尔。”  
—————————  
彩蛋二号：善解人意的伯顿老师(肯爵)。  
      最常光顾学校小花园的永远是这些闲的没事又不想回家的老师，坐在长椅上的法瑞尔闷闷不乐，跟关系不错的伯顿老师说话都提不起兴趣。  
      “又是在操心柯林斯吗？”体贴的伯顿拍了拍法瑞尔的腿，“吵架了？”不发一语的男人点了点头。  
      “做alpha的，多照顾着点omega，不管谁的错，示点弱，道个歉就没事了。”伯顿了然的笑了，又拍了拍法瑞尔的肩膀，完全想不到自己的建议引发了什么后果。

 


End file.
